Kaikki alkaa
by Anastazie
Summary: Alkaa ekan kauden ekasta jaksosta mukana juttuja 2 ja3 kausilta. Aika paljon MerDer juttuja.
1. lääkäreitä, lääkäreitä

Jakso 1.01

klo:20:00 sairaalan juhlat

Hermostuuneen näköinen mies astelee kauniin vaalean naisen viereen.

Mies: - Hei

Nainen: -Hei...

Mies: - Ömm...Oletko uusi? Siis tarkoitan, että aloitako täällä huomenna harjoitelijana?

Nainen: - Joo...

Mies: -Niin minäkin. Olen George O'Malley.

Nainen: -Minä Meredith. Anteeksi.

Meredith lähtee pois._ Lääkäreitä, lääkäreitä... Tarvitsen nyt pullon tequilaa ja miehen. Miehen joka ei ole lääkäri. _

Meredith menee sairaalaa vastapäätä olevaan baariin.

Baarimikko: - Huono päivä?

Mer: - En sanoisi, että huono. Raskas ennemminkin.

Baarimikko: -No mutta. Mitä saisi olla?

Mer:- Tequila, kiitos.

Baarimikko ojentaa lasillisen tequilaa .

Baarimikko: Minä olen muuten Joe. Tuo mies tuolla takana taitaa olla kiinnostunut teistä.

Komea tummahiuksinen mies hymyilee, kun Meredith kääntyy katsomaan. Mies nousee ja tulee Meredithin luo.

Mies: -Saanko tarjota neidille juotavaa?

Mer: - Tequila kiitos.

Mies: - Onko tämä hyvä paikka? Olen uusi täällä.

Mer: - En tiedä. En ole ennen käynyt.

Mies: -Hienoa. Sitten meillä on jotain yhteistä.

Meredith nauraa.

* * *

Seuraava päivä. Klo:7:30. Meredithin koti

Mer: -Oih...

_pääni. Mitä tein viime yönä?_

Meredith huomaa olevansa alasti. Hän näkee lattialla miehen, jolla on vain pieni pyyhe ympärillään.

_Hieno homma Grey. Toit sitten eilen kotiisi miehen ja makasit hänen kanssaan. Bravoo! Ja kello on vaikka kuinka paljon! Myöhästy nyt sitten viellä ekana päivänä..._

Meredith repii pyyhkeen mieheltä ja laittaa sen ympärilleen. Hän pudottaa tyynyn miehen päälle ja mies herää.

Mies: -Outs! Huomenta.

Mer: - Sinun täytyy lähteä.

Mies: -Mikset tulisi tänne näin niin jatkaisimme siitä mihin viime yönä jäimme?

Mer: - Oikeasti. Sinun täytyy nyt mennä. Olen myöhässä ja tämä on ensimmäinen päiväni.

Mies: - Asutko täällä?

Mies alkaa laittaa vaatteita päälleen.

Mer: -En. Tai siis tavallaan. Tämä oli äitini talo.

Mies: -Olen pahoillani.

Mer: -Mistä? Ei äitini ole kuollut. Hän on vaan... Unohda. Sinun täytyy nyt mennä.

Mies: - Hyvä on. Oli hauska tutustua...öm?

Mer: - Meredith

Mies:- Meredith. Minä olen Derek.

He kättelevät.

Mer:- Näkemiin Derek

Mies lähtee pois ja Meredith juoksee suihkuun.

* * *

Klo:8:00 Seattle Grace Hospital 

Cristina pettyneenä: - Mahtavaa... Sain Nazin.

George: -Niin minäkin. Oletko muuten kuullut, että Ellis Greyn tytär suorittaa harjoittelu vuottaan täällä?

Cr: -Ai sen Ellis Greyn tytär! Hän on legenda.

Ge: -Onkohan hänen tyttärensä yhtä hyvä kuin äitinsä?

Cr: -Tuskin. Mutta hän saa varmaan sen mukaista kohtelua kuin olisi. Varaudu jäämään kakkoseksi kun häntä suositaan.

Izzie kävelee Cristinan ja Georgen luo.

Ge: -Sinä olet varmaan se malli.

Cr: -Mahtavaa, olen julkkisten keskellä. Eikö täällä ole yhtään tavallisia ihmisiä? Seuraavaksi taaan varmaan presidentin.

Iz: -Sinä olet varmaan Cristina Yang?

Cr. - Jep. Mistä tiesit?

Iz:- Naz...Siis tohtori Bailey käski etsiä kiinalaisen näköistä harjoittelijaa. Me olemme tänään hänen kanssaan. Olen muuten Izzie. Isobel Stevens.

Cr:- Ja minä olen kiinalainen... Jeesus.

Iz: - Mennään etsimään tohtori Bailey.

* * *

Meredith juoksee sisään. 

Bailey: - Ja sinä olet varmaan tohtori Grey? Toivottavasti sinulla ei ole tapana olla myöhässä. Ihmisiä kuolee kun olet myöhässä. Ja siihen ei auta edes se, että olet Ellis Greyn tytär. Ymmärrätkö?

Mer: Kyllä, tohtori..?

Bailey: -Bailey

_Nazi. Ei minun päiväni._

Mer:-Kyllä tohtori Bailey.

Bai: -Olet tohtori Shepherdin kanssa. Löydät hänet 2. kerroksesta.

* * *

Derek: - Hyvää huomenta Rouva Wilson. Miten voitte tänään? 

Potilas:- Hyvin kiitos.

Derek:-Anteeksi, että joudute nyt hieman odottelemaan, mutta kun harjoittelijani on tänään myöhässä. Hän on oikein tohtori Ellis Greyn tytär, joten teitä hoitaa loistava lääkäri. Tiedätthän Ellis Greyn?

Potilas:- Totta kai! Hän on loistava. Vahinko, ettei hän työskentele täällä enää.

Meredith juoksee sisään.

Mer:- Anteeksi, että olen myöh...

Hän jää tuijottamaan Derekiä. Derek tuijottaa takaisin kauhuissaan.

_Mahtavaa Grey. Olisit vaan jäänyt sänkyyn. Tämä ei ole sinun päiväsi._

****

****

**_Yritän saada tästä vähän mielenkiintoisemman. R&R_**


	2. tohtori Shepherd?

_**Derek: - Hyvää huomenta Rouva Wilson. Miten voitte tänään? **_

_**Potilas:- Hyvin kiitos.**_

_**Derek:-Anteeksi, että joudute nyt hieman odottelemaan, mutta kun harjoittelijani on tänään myöhässä. Hän on oikein tohtori Ellis Greyn tytär, joten teitä hoitaa loistava lääkäri. Tiedätthän Ellis Greyn?**_

_**Potilas:- Totta kai! Hän on loistava. Vahinko, ettei hän työskentele täällä enää.**_

_**Meredith juoksee sisään.**_

_**Mer:- Anteeksi, että olen myöh...**_

_**Hän jää tuijottamaan Derekiä. Derek tuijottaa takaisin kauhuissaan.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Der:- No niin. Voimme kai aloittaa, kun tohtori Greykin on saapunut.

Mer:- Mailis Wilson 53 vuotta 4.tason aivokasvain.

Der:-Kaikki näyttää olevan ok. Voimme leikata tänään. Tohtori Grey käy varaamassa salin.

Meredith lähtee pois helpottuneena. Häntä vastaan kävelee tuttu mies.

Webber: -Hyvää päivää tohtori Grey.

Mer:-Päivää päälikkö.

Web:-Miten äitisi voi? En ole kuullut hänestä pitkään aikaan.

Meredith näyttää vaivaantuneelta.

Mer: Hän.Hän voi hyvin. Hän on Euroopassa. Kirjoittaa kirjaa.

Web:- Sepä hyvä. Oli mukava nähdä sinua pitkästä aikaa.

* * *

Izzie ja Cristina ovat saaneet hoidettavakseen naisen jolla on paha yskä. Nainen on aika vaativa.

Potilas:-khöh,khöhhöh. Kutsutteko itseänne muka lääkäreiksi? Hoitkaa tämä yskä pois!

Iz kuiskaa cr:lle: -Jos en tänään ääse leikkaamaan lopetan tämän heti! Tuo nainen yskineen tekee minut hulluksi.

Potilas:-Tahdon kunnon lääkärin. Ja askin tupakkaa!

Cr:- En yhtään ihmettele,etää hänellä on tuo yskä. Hän poltti 3 tunnin aikana 2 askia tupakkaa.

Bailey saapuu tulosten kanssa.

Bai: -Rouva Milfkof. Teidän on lopetetava tupakointi välittömästi. Olette 69 vuotias ja keuhkonne ovat muutenkin heikot. Jos ette nyt lopeta niin ette elä vuottakaan.

Iz:- Pääsemmekö nyt muihin tehtäviin?

Bai:-Eikö tämä potilas ollut mieluisa tohtori Stevens? Hyvä on. Pääset hoitamaan peräpukama potilasta.

Bailey kävelee ulos potilaan huoneesta ja Izzie irvistää hänen seälleen.

Iz:-Olet onnekas Cristina. Sinulla on vain tämä vanha valittava akka.

Cristina juoksee Baileyn perään.

Cr:-Olen kuullut, että yksi harjoittelijoista pääsee tänään mukaan leikkaukseen.

Bai:-Niin? Entä sitten?

Cr:-Minä vain... Voisinko päästä?

Bai:-Se ei ole minun päätettävissäni. Minulla ei pitäisi olla leikkauksia tänään. Mene etsimään tohori Burke.

* * *

Izzie, George, Alex, Cristina ja Meredith istuvat syömässä.

Iz:-Joutuiko kukaan muu tutkimaan kenenkään persettä tänään?

Al:-Voit tutkia minunkin perseeni jos haluat.

Cr:-Mahtavat ruokaöytä keskustelut. Vaihdetaan puheen aihetta.

Ge:-Onko kukaan nähnyt Ellis Greyn tytärtä? Kuulin, että hän pääsi leikkaukseen tohtori Shepherdin kanssa.

Meredith katsoo maahan nolona.

Iz:-Tuo on epäreilua. Arvasin että häntä suositaan.

Cr:-Tietä en muuten viellä tunnekkaan.

Cristina osoittaa Alexia ja Meredithiä.

Al:- Minä ole Alex Karev. Ja sinä olet varmaan tohtori Yang. Se kiinalainen.

Cristina irvistää Alexille.

Mer: Minä olen..._Voinko sanoa olevani Meredith Grey? Menetän heti uudet ystäväni..._

Mer: Minä olen...

Der huutaa Mer:lle: Tohtori Grey mitä te täällä lorvitte! Tulkaa.

Kaikki katsovat suu auki Meredithiä kun hän nousee.

* * *

Der:-Tahtoisitko tavata joskus vapaa-ajalla? Voisimme mennä vaikka kahville.

Mer:- Olen harjoittelija. Sinä olet pomoni. Emme voi tavata.Muut vihaavat minua jo valmiiksi, jos he saisivat kuulla, että makasin pomoni kanssa...

Der:-Kenenkään ei tarvitse tietää.

Mer:- Ollaan niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Ok?

Der:-Mutta kun en voi. Minä todella pidä sinusta Meredith.

Mer:-Tohtori Grey, Tohtori Shepherd. Olemme nyt töissä.

Meredith alkaa tutkia papereita.

Mer:- Lopeta

Der:-Mikä?

Mer:-Tuijotus. Tuijotat minu niin kuin olisit nähnyt minut alasti.

Der:- Minähän olen.

Meredith kävelee pois.

* * *

Bure:-Mitä ihmettä te teette tohtori O'Malley? Ettekö osaa edes piikkiä osaa antaa? Ja sinutko minun pitäisi ottaa mukaan leikkaukseen?

Cristina tulee huoneeseen.

Cr:- Tohtori Burke olen suuri ihailijanne. pääsenhän leikkaamaan kanssanne?

Potilaan sydän lakkaa toimimasta.

Bur:-Tarvitsemme apua. Siirtäkää hänet leikkaussaliin. Leikkaamme välittömästi.

Bur Cr:lle:-Hyvä on tohtori Yang. Te olette mukana.

Cr:-Jes

* * *

Leikkauksen jälkeen Cristina ja Izzie istuvat käytävällä.

Cr:-Olen niin poikki.

Iz:-Samat sanat. Antaisin mitä vain pehmeästä sängystä.

Meredith kävelee heidän ohi.

Iz:- Tohtori Grey.

Meredith pysähtyy.

Iz:-Olen pahoillani siitä mitä sanoin aijemmin. Voimme kai olla ystäviä?

Meredith istuu Izzien ja Christinan viereen.

_Voimmehan me. Toistaiseksi. Mutta joskus he saavat viellä selville, että olen lutka joka makasi pomonsa kanssa. _

****


	3. äiti Grey

Ensimmäinen työpäivä on ohi. Meredith otti Georgen ja Izzien vuokralaisikseen.

Ovikello soi.

Mer:-Minä avaan.

Oven takana seisoo Derek.

Der:-Hei Meredith. Ajattelin tulla pyytämään sinua kävelylle.

Mer:- Se oli huono idea. Mitä jos Izzie tai George olisi tullut avaamaan?

Der:- Silloin olisin pyytänyt heitä kävelylle. Tuletkos?

Mer:-En voi. Minulla on muuta.

Derek huomaa Meredithillä olevan kengät jalassa.

Der:-Oletko menossa jonnekkin?

Mer:-Kyllä.

Der:-Voinko tulla mukaan? Voisimme olla ystäviä.

_Hän ei voi tulla mukaan. Mutta hänestä on päästävä eroon, ennen kuin Izzie tai george näkevät hänet._

Mer:-Tohtori Shepherd. Teidän on lähdettävä täältä.

Der:-Sano minua Derekiksi. Hyvä on. Lähden, jos saan tarjota sinulle huomenna lounaan?

Mer:-Sovittu.

* * *

Seuraava päivä. 

Iz:-Miksei Meredith syö lounasta meidän kanssamme.

Ge:-Hän istuu tuolla. Jonkun komean miehen kanssa.

Iz:-Oletko kateellinen?

Cr:-Eikös tuo ole tohtori Shepherd? Miksi he syövät yhdessä.

Ge:-Heillä tuntuu olevan hauskaa.

Iz:-Menen vähän vakoilemaan. Ja kysyn samalla Meredithiltä saanko pitää bileet.

Izzie kävelee Meredithin ja Derekin pöydän luo.

Iz:-Hei Meredith. Oletko tänään tohtori Shepherdin apulaisena vai?

Mer:-Joo

Iz:-Mietin vain, että voisinko pitää pienet juhlat?Kutsuisin pari tuttua.

Mer:-käyhän se. Kutsu vain pari tuttua.

Izzie lähtee.

Der:-Onko minut kutsuttu.

Mer:-Ei. Enkä minäkään aijo mennä.

Der:-Mihin muuten meni eilen?

Mer:-Tapaamaan erästä tuttua...

* * *

Al:Onko teillä jokin bileet tänään? 

Mer:-Olet jo viides ketä kysyy. On. Izziellä.

Al:-Mahtavaa!

Bai:-Tohtori Karev! Tulkaa mukaani.

Bai Mer:lle:Kuulin että teillä on bileet. Eikö minua kutsuta?

Mer:-Juu...Tietysti.

* * *

Web:-Tohtori Grey! Minulla on teile asiaa.

Webber tulee Meredithin luokse sylissään vauva.

Web:-Tämä tässä on pikku Simon. Haluan sinun huolehtimaan hänestä tänään, kun hänen äitinsä on leikkauksessa. Voisin muuten laittaa sairaanhoitajan huolehtimaan hänestä tai viedä hänet muiden vauvojen luo, mutta kun pelkään hänellä olevan jokin sairaus. Joten on siis parempi, että hänen luonaan on lääkäri kokoajan.

Mer:-Mutta...

Web:-Ei mitään muttia. Olet tänään Simonin äitinä.

Webber käveee pois ja jättää Simonin ja laukun Meredithille.

_En todellakaan tule toimeen lasten kanssa. Koitan löytää jonkun muun huolehtimaan tästä...pienestä...ötökästä ennen kuin tapan sen vahingossa._

Meredith menee kahvioon ja tapaa siellä Cristinan.

Cr:-Milloin sinä tuon teit?

Mer:-Minkä?

Cr:-Ipanan

Mer:-Ei se minun ole. Päälikkö pakotti minut sen hoitajaksi. Luulin että kirurgit tekevät leikkauksia, mutta he näköjään vahtivat myös vauvoja.

Cr:-En ole yhtään kateellinen sinulle.

Mer:-Mitäs vauvat syövät.

Cr:-Anna sille vaikka banaania.

Cristina antaa banaanin palan Meredithille.

Mer:-Ei sillä taida olla nälkä.

Vauva alkaa itkeä.

Mer:-Apua!Mitä minä tein?

Cr:-Sillä on varmaan kumminkin näkä. Mitäs ne vauvat söivätkään?...Ai niin tissiä.

Mer:-No minun tisseihin se ei ainakaan koske.

Derek saapuu ja ottaa itkevän vauvan.

Der:-Onko pikkuisella näkä.

Derek kaivaa tuttipullon laukusta joka on Meredithin vieressä.

Der:-No niin. Ei tässä mitään tissejä tarvita.

Cr:-Onko teilä omia lapsia, tohtori Shepherd?

Der:-Ei, mutta siskonpoikia ja -tyttöjä.

Derek hymyilee Meredithille ja antaa Simonin hänelle. Sitten hän lähtee.

Cr:-wowww...Teillä on suhde.

Mer:-Mitä? Miksi niin luulet.

Cr:-Sokeakin sen huomaisi.

* * *

Pukuhuoneessa

Al:-KAtsokaa mitä löysin.

Alex näyttää lehteä missä Izzie on alusvaatemallina. Miehet kokoontuvat hänen ympärilleen.

Iz:-Ettekö ennen puolialasonta naista ole nähneet.

Al:-Tulevan kirurgin sopiikin hyppiä alusvaatteisillaan joka paikassa.

Iz:-Ainakaan minua ei oe enää opintovelkoja.

Iz:-Sinä et ole tervetullut juhliini.

Al:-En ollut tulossakaan

Iz:-Hyvä!

* * *

Juhlissa

Cr:-Izzien juhlat riistäytyivät vähän käsistä.

Ge:-Täällä tuntuu olevan koko sairaala.

Cr:-Meredith puuttuu.

Ge:-Hän on luultavasti viellä töissä.

Cr:-Tai muhii jossain jonkun miehen kanssa.

Ge:-Ei Meredthillä ole miestä.

Cr:-Oletko varma?

Ge:-Olen!

Cr:-Et vain halua uskoa, koska tykkäät Meredithistä.

Ge:-En!

Meredith seisoo pihalla kädessään pullo tequilaa. Hän on juovuksissa ja tanssii sisältä kuuluvan musiikin tahtiin. Derek kävelee pihatietä hänen luokseen.

Der:-Hei.

Mer:-Hei

Der:-Jätit siis minut tequila pullon takia.

Meredith ei sano mitään. Hän vain suutelee Derekiä. Derek suutelee takaisin.

Der:-Minun autooni...

* * *

Derek ja Meredith ovat Derekin auton takapenkillä. Meredith istuu Derekin sylissä päällään vain Derekin paita. Derekillä ei ole muuta kuin kalsarit.

Bai:-Siirtäkää kutuautonne muualle!

_Bailey.Paska!_

* * *

Aamulla

George ja Izzie seisovat keittiössä.

Ge:-Monelta menit nukkumaan?

Iz:-Heti kun juhlat olivat ohi eli 4:tä.

Ge:-Saitko nukuttua?

Iz:-En. Meredithillä oli mies ja he puuhastelivat koko yön.

Ge:-Ostaisi uuden sängyn! Vanha vikisee pahasti.

He kuulevat kuinka joku kävelee rappuset nopeasti alas. Ulko-ovi avautuu ja sulkeutuu.

Iz:-Kuka se oli?

Ge:-Tohtori Shepherd. Pihalla oli siis hänen autonsa.

Iz:-Meredith makaa pomomme kanssa??

Meredith tulee onnellisen näköisenä keittiöön.

Mer:-Huomenta. Nukuitteko hyvin?

Iz:-Suu kiinni

Mer:-Sanoinko jotain?

Ge:-Tiedämme sinusta ja Derekistä. Viime yön jälkeen tiedämme varsin hyvin.

Mer:-Ai.

* * *

Sairaalassa

Mer:-Bailey tietää. Izzie ja George tietävät. Kohta kaikk tietävät meistä.

Cr:-Niin ja Burke ja Alex tietävät.

Mer:-Miten...?

Cr:-Olen pahoillani kerroin heille.

Mer:-Opettelisit pitäämään suusi kiinni.

Burke tulee

Bur:-Cristi...Siis tohtori Yang. Voisitko avustaa minua tänään eräässä pikku jutussa?

Cr:-Sopii

Burke lähtee.

Mer:-Matkija! Makaaminen pomon kanssa oli minun ideani.

* * *

Alexilla ja Izziellä on kiinalainen potilas joka ei ymmärrä englantia.

Iz:-Voiko päivä enää paremmaksi muuttua. Teen töitä sinun kanssasi ja potiaani ei ymmärrä sanaakaan engantia.

Al:-Minun päiväni ei oe yhtään sen parempi.

Al:Keksin! Laita Cristiina hakuun.

Cristiina saapuu.

Cr:-No mitä nyt?

Alex osoittaa potilasta joka alkaa puhumaan Cristinale kiinaa.

Cr:-Niin?

Al:Mitä se sanoo?

Cr:-Näytänkö minä kiinaaiselta???!!

Al:-Et tietenkään. Ajattelin vaan...

Cr:-Ajattelit mitä?

Al:-Ette ymmärtäisit kun...näytät vähän kiinaaiselta.

Cristiina lähtee kiukkuisena ulos.

Iz:-Hieno homma Alex.

Al:-Kaikki taitavat vihata minua. Ole kiltti ja anna minulle anteeksi se kuva juttu.

Izzie hymyilee.

Iz:-Hyvä on. Saat anteeksi, jos tarjoat minulle kahvit.

Al:-Sovittu.

* * *

Hississä

Der:-Meredith. Olen ajatellut tätä meidän suhdetta. Mitä me olemme toisillemme? Oletko tyttöystäväni?

Mer:-Jos niin haluat.

He suutelevat ja ovi avautuu. Bailey tulee sissään.

Bai:-Voisitte jättää nuo kotiin. Ihmiset koittavat tehdä töitä täällä.

* * *

kuukauden kuluttua

Meredith istuu huonovointisen näköisenä pukuhuoneessa.

Bai:-Tohtori Stevens on tohtori Burken kanssa. Tohori Yang on tohtori Shepherdin kanssa. Tohtori Grey on...

Meredith oksentaa lattialle

Bai:-...siivousryhmässä.

* * *

Cristina ja Meredith kävelevät käytävällä lueskelle potilaidensa tietoja.

Cr:-Eikö sinun pitäisi mennä kotiin?

Mer:-Olen kunnossa. Tämä on van krapulaa._Vaikka en ole juonuy moneen viikkoon?_

Cr:-Jos niin sanot...

Meredith oksentaa uudestaan.

Cr:-Herran jumala! Oletko raskaana??

Kaikki kääntyvät katsomaan. Bailey tulee Meredithin luo ja lähtee taluttamaan häntä pois. Derek katsoo heitä suu auki.

Mer:-Ei se ole mahdollista.

Cr:-Miksei?

Mer:-En voi uskoa tätä.

Cr:-Derek on isä?

Bai:-Otan sinulta verikokeen.

* * *

Derek tulee Meredithin huoneeseen.

Der:-No?

Mer:-Bailey tulee kohta tulosten kanssa.

Cr:-Minä taidankin tästä lähteä...Hommiin

Bailey saapuu

Der:-NO?NO?

**Sori kirjoitusvirheistä. **


	4. Ellis Grey

**Derek tulee Meredithin huoneeseen. **

**Der:-No?**

**Mer:-Bailey tulee kohta tulosten kanssa.**

**Cr:-Minä taidankin tästä lähteä...Hommiin**

**Bailey saapuu**

**Der:-NO?NO?**

Bai:-Ensimmäiseä kuulla.

Derek alkaa itkeä ja halaa Meredithiä.

Mer:-Minusta tulee äiti...

Der:- Ja minusta isä.Oletko surullinen?

Mer:-En. Vain peloissani.

Der:-Älä ole. Olen kanssasi.

Bai:-Tohtori Grey voi pitää tämän päivän vapaata. Huomenna joudut kuitenkin töihin.

Bailey lähtee.

Mer:-Kerron sinulle salaisuuden.

Derek:No?

Mer:-Äitini ei ole Euroopassa. Hän on hoitokodissa. Hänellä on alzheimerin tauti.

Der:-Oh...Oen pahoillani.

Mer:-Olet ainoa joka tietää.

* * *

Seuraava päivä

Izzie ja Alex ovat kahvilla. George tulee ja istuu samaan pöytään.

Ge:-Mitäs te täällä?

Iz:-Juomme kahvia

Al:-Minä luuin näitä treffeiksi

Ge:-Sori Alex. En tiennyt että te seurustelette.

George lähtee pois

Iz:-Me seurustelemme?

Al:-Niin kai

He suutelevat

* * *

Bai:-Kiireellinen potilas! Pois tieltä! Yang, potilaan tiedot? 

Cr:-54 vuotias nainen, sairastaa alzheimeriä...

Bai:-Nimi?

Potilas:-Te olette amatöörejä! Minulla on tärkeä leikkaus tänään. Minula ei ole aikaa tähän.

Meredith saapuu ja huomaa naisen. Hän koittaa juosta piiloon.

Potilas:-(_Meredithille)_Mitä sinä täällä teet? Olen kieltänyt tulemasta tänne kun olen töissä.

Bai:-Yang!Potilaan nimi?

Cr:-Ellis Grey.

Ge:-Meredithin äiti??

Bai:-Antakaa joku hänelle rauhoittavia!

* * *

Mer:-Salaisuus on tulut juki. 

Der:-Tässä ovat äitisi tulokset. Olen pahoillani.

Meredith katsoo tuloksia.

Mer:-Kasvain.

Der:-Ei paha muttei hyväkään.

Meredih näyttää surulliselta

Der:-Entä...Kuinka masu?

Mer:-Parempi.

Der:-Aijotko tavata äitisi?

Mer:-En vielä

Der:-Hänet pitää leikata välittömästi. Hän ei ehkä selviä

Mer:-Meillä on huonot väli.

Der:-Silti sinun pitäisi tavata hänet.

* * *

Cr:-Olkaa kitti tohtori Grey ja menkää makaamaan. 

Ellis:-Minua eivät harjoittelijat pompottele.

Cr:-Olkaa niin kiltti.

Ellis:-Minulla on kiire. Tänään on 2 leikkausta ja minulla on pieni tytär kotona.

Meredith tulee sisään

Mer:-Äiti mene makaamaan, kun lääkäri käskee.

Ellis tottelee.

Der:-Tohtori Grey. Viemme teidät nyt leikattavaksi.

* * *

Muutaman tunnin kuluttua 

Der:-Hän voi hyvin. Paremmin kuin hyvin. Luulen että hänen muistinsa on palautunut. Toistaiseksi. Hän kyseli tytärtään. Aikuista tytärtään.

Mer:-Ehkä on parempi ettemme tapaa. Riitelisimme kuitenkin.

Der:-Tämä voi olla viimeinen tilaisuutesi.

* * *

Ellis:(_Cristinalle)_Välttelet katsettani. Olet siis Meredithin ystävä.

Cr:-Niin tidan olla

Ellis:-Saanko kysyä sinulta jotain?

Cr:-Siitä vaan

Ellis:-Onko Meredith valinnut jo miksi erikoistuu?

Cr:-En tiedä.

Ellis:-Oletko sinä?

Cr:-Minun äitini hauaisi varmaan tietää onko minulla poikaystävää ennemmin kuin kyselisi erikoistumisista. Ajattelin ruveta sydänkirurgiksi.

* * *

Ellis:Meredith?

Mer:-Äiti

Ellis:-Olen pahoillani mitä sanoin. Voit ihan hyvin mennä lääkikseen. Milloin palasit Euroopasta?

Mer:-Äiti. Kävin lääkiksen. Palasin Euroopasta 5 vuotta sitten. Sinulla on alzheimer.

Ellis:-Oih... Kerro minulle itsestäsi. Miksi aijot erikoistua.

Mer:-En ole viellä päättänyt.

Ellis:-Tohtori Yang aikoo sydänkirurgiksi. Tehän olette ystäviä?

Mer:-Kyllä äiti.

Ellis:-No,Kerro jotain itsestäsi. Ihan mitä tahansa.

Mer:-Olen onnelinen. Minulla on poikaystävä jota rakastan.

Ellis:-Mitä sinulle on tapahtunut?Olet onnellinen?Mihin on kadonnut Meredith joka oli kapinallinen?Kuka sinulle on tapahtunut?

Mer:-Sinä minulle olet tapahtunut!

Ellis:-Se mies pilaa urasi!

Mer:-En välitä urastani. En ole sinä. Rakastan Derekkiä ja odotan hänelle lasta!

Ellis:-Sinä et...

piiipiiii. Lääkärit juoksevat sisään

Cr:-Hänellä on kohtaus!

**En tiedä mitään sairauksista tai mistään ni nää jutut on vähän paskoja.R&R**


	5. Johtaja Yang

**Ellis:-Mitä sinulle on tapahtunut?Olet onnellinen?Mihin on kadonnut Meredith joka oli kapinallinen?Kuka sinulle on tapahtunut?**

**Mer:-Sinä minulle olet tapahtunut!**

**Ellis:-Se mies pilaa urasi!**

**Mer:-En välitä urastani. En ole sinä. Rakastan Derekkiä ja odotan hänelle lasta!**

**Ellis:-Sinä et...**

**piiipiiii. Lääkärit juoksevat sisään**

**Cr:-Hänellä on kohtaus!**

* * *

Tilanne ohi...

Cr:-Mistä hän noin hermostui?

Mer:-Kerroin hänelle lapsesta.

Cr:-Hän ei pitänyt ajatuksesta tulla mummiksi?

Mer:-Eipä kai.

* * *

Derek on Ellisin huoneessa. 

Der:-Miten voitte tohtori Grey?

Ellis on vain hiljaa.

Der:-Kohtauksenne ei tulut leikkauksen takia. Haluatteko kertoa mistä hermostuitte niin kovasti?

Ellis on edeleen hiljaa ja näyttää mietteliäältä. Meredith tulee sisään.

Mer:-Ai sinä olet täällä...

Der:-Jep

Mer:-Äiti. Anna anteeksi. En olisi saanut hermostuttaa sinua sillä tavoin.

Ellis:-Älä... Kuka on isä? Tiedätkö edes?

Meredith istuu Derekin viereen Ellisin sängyn kulmalle.

Mer:-Tiedän.

Der:-Minun täytyy nyt mennä. Tohtori Grey?

Mer:-niin?

Der:-Älkää aiheuttako hänelle enää uutta kohtausta.

Derek lähtee.

* * *

Kuukauden päästä. Cristina ja Izzie istuvat Meredithin talon keittiössä. Izzie tekee muffinsseja. 

Cr:-Miksi leivot?

Iz:-Alexilla ja minulla menee huonosti. Alex on oikea sika!

Cr:-Ei teillä voi mennä yhtä huonosti kuin Meredithillä ja McDreamyllä.

George tulee keittiöön

Ge:-Kuka on McDreamy?

Cr:-Tohtori Shepherd. Kilpailijasi, joka on Meredithin lapsen isä.

Ge:-Joudun siis tyytymään siihen, että olen ikuisesti vain hänen kämppiksensä.

Iz:-Tahdotko leipoa?

* * *

Meredith ja Derek ovat illallisella. 

Mer:-Kiitos Derek.

Der:-Mistä?

Mer:-Että sait ajatukseni muualle.

Der:-Ole hyvä.

He suutelevat. Derek polvistuu Meredithin eteen.

Der:-Tohtori Meredith Grey, Lapseni äiti, ainoa rakastamani nainen. Tuletko vaimokseni?

Mer:-Kyllä.

He suutelevat.

Mer:-Nyt meidän on pakko kertoa äidile.

* * *

Izzie, Cristina ja George istuvat täyskännissä Meredithin keittiössä kun Meredith saapuu. 

Iz:-Antoiko McDreamy hyvät panot?

Mer:-Ei vaan sormuksen.

Cr:-Hän siis kosi?

Mer:-Jep.

Cr:-Nyt et sitten saa seksiä ennen häitä. Sen takia minä en ole naimisissa.

Mer:-Cristina. Sinä oet minun henkilöni. Saat ruveta kaasokseni.

Cr:-Hommaan sinulle stripparin.

Iz:-Minä voin leipoa muffinsseja.

Mer:-George?George?

Cr:-George sammui ajat sitten.

* * *

Seuraavana päivänä. Meredithillä ja Derekillä on vapaapäivä. He menevät tapaamaan Ellisiä. 

Ellis:-Mitä hän täällä tekee?

Ellis osittaa Derekiä, jolla ei ole lääkärin vaatteita.

Mer:-Äiti. Tässä on sulhaseni ja lapseni isä.

Ellis vaan nyökkää ja kääntyy katsomaan toiseen suuntaan.

_Äiti yritä edes._

Mer(_kuiskaa Derekille): _Jätä meidät hetkeksi kahden.

Mer:-Äiti? Oletko vihainen?

Ellis kääntyy.

Ellis:-Olet tosiaankin onnellinen. Onnellisempi kuin minä olin. Olen onnellinen puolestasi.

Mer:-Kiitos äiti.

He halaavat. Ellis laskee kätensä Meredithin vatsalle. Ilonkyyneleet vauvat hänen poskiaan pitkin.

Ellis:-Kumpa olisin viellä täällä, kun se syntyy. Onko se tyttö vai poika?

Mer:-Tänään selviää.

* * *

Derek ja Meredith istuvat lääkärin huoneessa. 

Lääkäri:- Onneksi olkoon. Tyttö ja poika.

Der:-Anteeksi? Tyttö vai poika?

Lääkäri:-Kummatkin. Odotatte kaksosia.

Der:-Tyttö ja poika...

Mer:-Niin.

* * *

Cristina ja Burke ovat leikkauksessa. 

Bur:-Voisit muuttaa luokseni.

Cr:-Ai että saisit seksiä joka vapaapäivä?

Bur:-Niin ja koska meillä synkkaa hyvin.

Cr:-Oletko sinä Derekin bestman?

Bur:-Jep. Ja sinä Meredithin kaaso.

Cr:-Niin olen.

He lopettavat ja menevät ulos leikkaussalista. Meredith saapuu.

Cr:-Kumpi.

Mer:-Kummatkin.

Cr:-???

Mer:-Kaksoset. Tyttö ja poika.

Cr:-Oi!

* * *

1kk päästä.

Meredithin ja Derekin häissä.

Burke: -Derek ja minä tapasimme noin puolivuotta sitten. Ymmärsin heti, että hän on kilpailijani. Ymmärsin myös, että hänestä tulee parasystäväni.

Cr:-Meredith ja minä olemme kumpikin harjoittelijoita. Aluksi kadehdin häntä. Hän on Ellis Greyn tytär joka on legenda.Kun opin paremmin tuntemaan hänet, meistä tuli ystävät.

Ellis hymyilee Cristinalle.

Burke:-Meredith ja Derek olivat tavanneet toisensa jo ennen kun opin tuntemaaan Derekin. Luulenpa siis, että Meredith oli Derekin ensimmäinen ystävä tässä kaupungissa.

Cr:-Malja McDreamylle ja Meredithille.

Cristina nappaa Meredithin lasin ja tyhjentää senkin.

Cr:-Ei viinaa mamma.

* * *

viikon päästä

Cristina:-33 vuotias mies. Ampuma haava päässä.

Burke ottaa miehestä kiinni ja koittaa laittaa hänet pedille. Mies riuhtoo itsensä irti.

Mies kaivaa aseen ja ampuu Burkea.

Cr:-EI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Myöhemmin. Burke makaa sängyllä käsi paketissa.

Web:-Olen lähdössä lomalle. Sinusta piti tulla varajohtaja. Tohtori Shepherdiä en voi pyytää, koska hän on Ranskassa häämatkalla.

Cristina saapuu.

Web:-Tohtori Yang. Saatte loistavan tilaisuuden...

* * *

3viikon kuluttua.

Meredith ja Derek ovat palanneet.

Mer:-Käyn tervehtimässä johtajaa.

Meredith näkee Cristinan istuvan johtajan huoneessa.

Mer:-Mitä sinä täällä teet.Missä tohtori Webber?

Cr:-Sano päivää varajohtaja Yangille.


	6. Ellisabeth ja Derek II

Mer:-Käyn tervehtimässä johtajaa.

Meredith näkee Cristinan istuvan johtajan huoneessa.

Mer:-Mitä sinä täällä teet.Missä tohtori Webber?

Cr:-Sano päivää varajohtaja Yangille

Mer:-Älä vitsaile Cristina 

Cr:-Johtaja Yang sinulle.

Mer:-Missä Webber on?

Cr:-Lähti johonkin. Ja koska te olitte poissa ja Bailey ja Burke eivät pystyneet olemaan johtajia nyt niin minä sain luvan olla johtaja.

Cr:-Kuinka kummityttöni jaksaa?

Mer:-Hyvin.

* * *

Meridith lähtee ulos ja törmää Georgeen. George hämmästelee Meredithin kasvanutta vatsaa.

Ge:-Sinä toden totta olet raskaana. Ja minä kun toivoin...

Mer:-Tahdotko ryhtyä kummisedäksi?

Ge(_ajatuksissaan)_:-Rakastan sinua...

Mer:-Mitä?

Ge:-Meredith. Tiedän että et rakasta minua mutta minulla on tunteita sinua kohtaan. Olen pahoillani.

Meredith kääntyy lähteäkseen.

Mer:-Rupeatko pojan kummiksi?

George hymyilee.

Ge:-totta kai.

* * *

Bai:-Tohtori Shepherd!...Derek. Olet saaanut pojan. Kiirehdi.

Bailey ja Derek juoksevat synnytysosastolle.

Lääkäri:-Pää näkyy jo. Hyvä, hyvä...

Derek saa pienen tytön syliinsä. Hän alkaa itkeä.

Der:-Olen isä... Katso näitä pieniä sormia...Meredith?

Lääkäri:-Hänen tilansa heikkenee! Kaikki ylimääräset ulos!

sairaanhoitaja työntää Derekin ulos.

Derek(_tytölleen)_:-Sinä et voi menettää äitiäsi.

* * *

Sairaanhoitaja:-Teistä tuli juuri mummi tohtori Grey.

Ellis nyökkää. Hän hymyilee vähän.

Sairaanh.:-Lähdetäänkö katsomaan vauvoja?

Ellis nyökkää.

Sairaanhoitaja ottaa pyörätuolin ja heikon näköinen Ellis istuutuu siihen.

* * *

Ellis:-Derek. Miksi olet ulkopuolella?

Derek:-Meredith...

Ellis näkee ikkunasta kuinka Meredith kamppailee hengestään.

Ellis:-Ei tänään...

Ellis nousee, menee huoneeseen ja tekee jotain. Meredithin tila vakaantuu.

Lääkäri:-Tohtori Grey. Teitte juuri ihmeen.

Ellis:-Ei tässä ihmeitä tarvittu.

Ellis katsoo viimeisen kerran lapsenlapsiaan ja kaatuu maahan.

* * *

3h kuluttua.

Mer:-Derek...

Der:-Äitisi pelasti sinut. Hän...Hän oli maailman paras lääkäri...

Mer:-Oli... Hän oli äitini.

Meredith itkee.

Der:-Nyt meidän täytyy keksiä vauvoille nimet.

Mer:-Voisiko tyttö olla Cristina Ellisabeth Shepherd? Ellisabeth olisi etunimi äitini mukaan.

Der:-Ja poika?

Mer:-Pidän Derekistä.

Der:-Derek II sitten.

Meredith:- Derek Alexsandr Shepherd II.

Cristina, Izzie, Burke ja George tulevat.

Mer:-Cristina ja Burke. Olisitteko Cristina Ellisabeth Shepherdin kummeja?

Cr_(vuodattaa onnen kyyneliä)_:- Cristian Ellisabeth... Sinä olet minun henkilöni Meredith!

Der:-Ja ajattelimmee että George ja Izzie olisivat Derek Alexsandr Shepherd II kummeja.

Iz:-Oi... _(ottaa pienen pojan sylliinsä)_ Aivan varmasti.

* * *

The End eli LOPPU


End file.
